


When We Were Young

by acrazyworldofdreams



Series: Don't wanna cry but you will anyway! [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Adoptive Siblings, Angst, Drabble Collection, F/M, In Love, Love, Travels, Unhappy, coming home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 04:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12225681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acrazyworldofdreams/pseuds/acrazyworldofdreams
Summary: You’re in love with your ‘adoptive’ family’s youngest son & you return home after 2 years to find he’s grown up a lot..





	When We Were Young

Coming home felt like a much-needed breath of fresh air. You’d been on the road so long, you’d forgotten how good it felt to be surrounded by people you love & love you in return, no questions asked. You hadn’t wanted to make a big deal of it. Unsure if you’d be able to stay long because you didn’t know if the reason you left was still a reason to leave.

So, you hadn’t warned them of you coming home. It would have been, no they would have been, too much. Made too much of a deal of you returning. They loved you so much & you disappearing had broken their hearts. Especially because you never told them why. He knew but he would never have said. 

*

The house hadn’t changed much, you thought, when you slipped in through the back door. Using the key, you’d kept as your safe harbour on your travels. Your connection to home. It was late, past 12. Just the way you wanted it. You were selfish like that. Always doing things your own way. He’d told you that before you left, & you hadn’t been able to disagree with him. 

Signs of family life was scattered across the house, although different from what you remembered. Where once there were high school textbooks were now laptops & heavy college books. The kitchen counters instead of being filled with packed lunch boxes were home to fruit & vegetables. The house itself felt more grown up. Your heart ached for all that you had missed. Everything you had missed.

Tentatively you took some steps forward, pulling your case behind you. Taking the utmost care not to make a sound, you weren’t ready to see everyone. The friendly questions, which would feel like an interrogation, had to wait. First, you just wanted to breathe, to feel the love of your family without all the doubts & all the pain. You just wanted to be loved again, love with no complications. No, him.

‘y/n?’ came the whisper from the darkest. You froze, unable to determine whether you were hearing things or not. ‘Are you really here?’, came next. You weren’t crazy, there was someone here in the dark, so maybe they were crazy but not you. Deep down you knew who it was too but they sounded so different. Two years was a long time to be away.

‘Yes, it’s me Seungcheol. I’m home’ you replied back into the darkness. 

Next you heard movements of a chair sliding across the floor & the rustling associated with someone moving things from their lap to stand. Some shuffles across the floor & suddenly he was there in front of you once more. The years had been kind to him, he was only a year younger than you at 19 but 17-19 had done him well. He’d thinned out in the face, his body matured with more life experience but also his eyes were different, somehow, they had lost so of the sparkle they once kept within. You prayed it didn’t have anything to do with you but you felt like you knew better & you were ashamed. 

You considered the eyes you had dreamt about for the past two years, afraid you would forget them. Afraid they would forget you. Running away had been the choice of your head not your heart & finally your heart had become strong enough to fight for something, anything better than the misery your head continued to put you in. You wanted your family & you wanted him, even if it was to just be around them once more that was enough. The loneliness was killing you. Being apart from him was killing you.

He didn’t speak instead choosing to crush you into his arms, which had gotten sturdier as with everything about him. Him now being taller than you, you tucked right into him shoulder. Feeling safe for the first time in a lone time. The hug tighter & fuller of meaning than either of you could have said out loud. To say you hadn’t spoken to him in two years wasn’t completely true, on your travels you had sent postcards from each new place. No real words, just your private sign off ‘when we were young’. You wondered if he’d kept them or burnt them. You wouldn’t have blamed the fire that consumed them up, you knew the pain you’d caused.

‘I’m so sorry’, you whispered into his shoulder. Words seem to flow easier in the dark, where the world faded into nothingness. Here was just you & him. 

The arms around you squeezed tighter for a moment & released you, which left you once again staring into the eyes you loved so much. The eyes which brought back a thousand memories. Swinging on the playground swings together, when you were 8, him 7. Walking to school together year after year, ignoring all the other children. Nights spent dreaming of where you would travel to together – the USA, Europe, Australia & India. 

You also remembered the moments you both got lost in each other eyes, the jealously you both felt when the other went on a date. The pain when you realised you couldn’t be together because to the rest of the world, he was your brother. A brother by law, not by blood. Being adopted was the best things that ever happened in your life because you got your family but it was the also the worst, because you fell in love with your adopted brother. 

His lips felt soft when they touched yours. No force behind them, a simple expression of feelings. An offering. This was the moment you’d been waiting for. The moment to do something about your heart or not. You had come back for this. Praying he would still be here, in heart. The world had taught you much, whilst you away. Mostly that life wasn’t worth anything without Seungcheol. The wall you put up all this time, finally came down & you let him into your heart once more, kissing back with a passion you’d buried deep. Seungcheol sensing the release matched your passion with his own. Love came pouring through his lips but also anger. He couldn’t be blamed, you allowed him that. His anger would exist for a while, you knew it wasn’t all aimed at you. The world was also to blame for the situation. He had never been able to be angry for long. His positive, happy demeanour was one of the things you loved most about him. You felt whole.

‘I accept your apology & I’m sorry too, y/n. Thank you for coming back to me. Welcome home.’

**Author's Note:**

> I had a dream about coming home to someone you love that you shouldn't & here's what happened!


End file.
